A known container of this type is disclosed in DE-GM 1 766 974 and comprises a tube and a cap connected to the top of the tube by means of an easily detachable bayonette connection. When the cap is closed, the bayonette connection is inside the tube. A tubular part on the cap extends on the outside of the tube, and serves as a guide on the outside of the tube bead.
A protective sheathing for a hypodermic needle is disclosed in GB-PS 1 514 725. The sheathing can be connected with the needle by a snap connection and is easily detached by pulling. The hypodermic needle can be connected with a syringe by a tapered seat.